Big Surprise
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: The Yukan Club get a surprise when they enter the clubroom.
1. Chapter 1

As they walked into the clubroom, a present waited for the Yukan Club.

It was the clubroom that was once a conference room for investors of St. Presidentional. That same clubroom used to relax after the Yukan Club had a hard day of college. This clubroom they shared since 7th grade.

They were laughing so hard that Yuri's food felt like it was bubbling in her stomach. Noriko and Seishiro smiled, laughing in their calm little way. Karen wasn't though as she was the person and center of the laughter.

Oh, right, there was something about a present.

It was Bido's body.

They were surprised as they entered the room. All those stories that said when bodies are dead, there was an overbearing scent of death were absolutely scent of death were false. Walking up the stairs, only the familiar smell of wood was about them. They weren't ready for this.

But it might as well exist. Noriko and Karen turned on their heels. Faintly, they heard wretching sounds.

True to his…life, Bido was strewn beautifully over the central table. In his St. Presidentional uniform, with one hand against his temple and the other over a great dry blood stain leaking through his jacket.

Yuri, in a trance-like state, approached her friend. Her hands traced over his body, his face.

The faint scar from the bullet Miroku shot. There was the burn mark on his left hand from when he once tried to straighten Yuri's short, short hair. On his lower neck was his aged birthmark.

Yes, this was Bido Granmarie, the woman-killing, quarter-Swedish, loyal friend, lovely person that they all knew.

Yuri backed away and tripped over her two feet. A chair fell over – the only sound in the clubroom. _This is Bido _ played over and over in her head. She couldn't stop the tears.

"I'm going to be sick." Miroku hurried out the room, leaving Yuri and Seishiro alone.

Seishiro hadn't taken a second glance to his friend. He stared out the window beside the seat, his hands on his waist. He breathed in and out. He was a master of his own body and he wouldn't start crying.

"Good After-" The famous council trio stopped dead in their tracks at the door. The Director gasped. Her glasses fell off, showing her true age through the shock. The Principal and the Assistant just stood like idiots with their mouths agape.

By the end of the day, those underclassmen that stayed loyal to their love of Bido were in tears. And those in Yukan Club watched in sobs and shivers as the blond was pulled into Seishiro's ambulance.

Stripped down to the skin, Seishiro couldn't take his eyes off of Bido's body. He signed off of the autopsy – something as ugly as ripping open the body of someone as beautiful as Bido Granmarie did not coincide. Besides, Seishiro could notice the cause of death already. He excused the professionals so he could be alone.

No matter how close this body looked to Bido, to Seishiro it was just too ugly to be true. All over his legs were bruises, cuts that seemed weeks old. How long had Bido been in trouble? Over his chest, fist-shaped bruises changed the skin to a sick yellow. A deep purple bash settled into his cheek and a patch of blood was stamped on the corner of his mouth. The sickest was probably the crusty, messy gash into his stomach that still looked wet.

"Bido…what happened to you?" Seishiro had never heard his voice so small. His hand lay against Bido's cold cheek, thumb flushing against the lashes that held blue eyes captive.

The 'present' was found on Wednesday and Seishiro spent all Thursday just sitting beside his friend in silent mourning. Friday, the men in suits came by and even Seishiro's years of control couldn't stop the want to stop them. The words "He's not dead," were on the edge of his mouth. Saturday was the funeral. The school gymnasium was silent with its numerous attendants, each with a white lily in their hands. As if they were ready for another mission, Yukan Club occupied the first row – Seishiro and Miroku in their suits, Karen and Yuri in their dresses, and Noriko in her kimono. None of them could say anything; barely could they breathe. They didn't acknowledge the bows of condolence from the students and the school. They could only stare at the…_casket._

The funeral company did their job well. Bido's skin glowed as it was supposed to. His blond hair framed his face, bringing out his high cheeks and pale pink lips. The white roses about him brought out the blue of his uniform. It was picturesque sight.

It was a miserable hour filled with tears and a heartfelt speech from the Director. And it was over and the five of them were alone.

Miroku walked up first. His feet up the wooden steps resounded painfully. He placed his flower – they had been given pink roses – upon Bido's chest. He heaved up a breath and tried to speak. "Bido…you are…beautiful, silly, stupid, shallow, a narcissist, loyal, and our great friend. We will…_miss you_…I hope you can be happy and…look…over…us." His voice squeaked and he clasped his hand over his face.

Karen had sometime come up behind Miroku and now placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. Miroku turned towards her and she handed her handkerchief. As Miroku dabbed at his eyes, Karen brought the rose to her lips. A kissed petal lay against Bido's cheek and down his hair she let her hand fall. "Goodbye, Bido." She led Miroku down the stage, or maybe he led her.

Seishiro, with his arms around Yuri, helped her up as they left. She collapsed at the coffin, using the edge to keep herself up. "Yuri…you have to." Seishiro whispered in her ear. The eater let out a sob and nodded. She sat up and looked at her friend. Her sobbing shook her body like a leaf. Hands grabbed Bido's and everyone watched as the rose was placed in his palm. "Bido…you have to keep watching over us, ok? You have to because…because we will always love you." Seishiro looked up at the blond and nodded. He placed his rose on the other side of Bido's head.

Noriko silently stood by. She placed her rose beside Miroku's. Seishiro was quiet in his surprise as the male-phobic young woman leaned down to Bido's forehead and laid a kiss.

They walked out of the gym in an echoing suffering. Bido Granmarie was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

The clubroom was deathly cold on that Tuesday afternoon. None of them really wanted to be there, but it was the naturalness of the everyday. And more than anything, they _craved_ normality.

They walked to the table and took their seats. In the movies, those left behind would look to their missing seat. But here, in reality, they stared at the center.

They were sitting at the table that Bido's body had lain on.

Almost immediately, they jumped away from the table and to the rest not too far away. The girls took the couch and the boys took the chairs. Now was when they looked between Seishiro and Miroku and their hearts tightened.

"Bido was killed." Yuri said in a small voice.

Seishiro brought his hands up to his chin and his elbows to his knees. "It would appear so. There's no other way for his body to receive those kinds of injuries unless there was a fight."

"Bido was killed."

"Who would want to try and kill Bido?" Karen whispered. Her hands fiddled with the shirt of her outfit.

"Bido was killed."

Miroku slid his hands together. "Should…should we do something?"

Yuri jumped up with the most energy she'd had in a week. "We have to! We must bring Bido's killer to justice and make him pay." The other four looked at her and she slowly slinked back to her seat.

"It would give us distraction. And it could also bring Bido to a close for us." Noriko said in her Plain Jane way.

They exchanged looks.

"Okay," Seishiro shifted close and they all followed. "Why weren't we wondering where Bido was?"

"He… he had a date after class!" Karen announced.

"The killer's a girl? It seems a bit of a stretch." Yuri pouted.

"But it's somewhere to start. Maybe she'll have seen something." Seishiro's hands began to turn over each other. A plan formed in his head.

"Let's go!" Yuri shouted.

The campus of The Embassy's University was quiet, with people speaking in whispers. Those whispers increased as the five walked along the entrance runway. "Bido was popular here as well, it appears." Noriko said. She pulled her jacket closer – she felt awkward under all the stares.

"It's Bido – of course he would be." Seishiro whispered back.

"Do we even know who we're looking for?" Miroku said over his lollipop.

"I think Bido mentioned her before. He said her name was Mentira Peru or something." Karen made a face – the foreign name was, well, foreign.

"Darn Bido and his obsession with the foreign." Seishiro gritted his teeth. Miroku lolled around his sucker in quiet agreeing. The silence of whispers grew heavier.

"Bi…Bido said she was in his French Class. And they said French is this way." Karen blubbered on, suddenly leading the way.

The French Class was lively place with a lively professor. They stood at the back of the class, barely listening to the language they couldn't understand.

"Can I help you?" The professor asked with an accent thick in his words.

Seishiro – just as in the everyday – talked as the leader he was. "We're looking for Mentira Peru."

A young girl – tan of skin and black of hair – stood up. "Is this about Bido?" The room went painfully silent.

Seishiro breathed in. "Could you come talk with us?" The latina sighed and walked up the audion and out with the Club.

Not too far away, the Embassy's University had a small café. Yukan Club took one table and Peru turned her chair around to face them. "So…what do you want to ask?"

"You had a date with Bido last week, right?"

"_Claro_." She crossed her arms and sighed. "Yes, I had a date with Granmarie. But he never showered. Next I hear, he's dead. And the whole Embassy thinks I'm to blame. My parents even said they think Spain might get into a war with Sweden. But it's all just heresay."

"So…you didn't…" Miroku looked at all the faces around him and sunk back into his chair, quiet.

"Did you see anything? Men in jackets, suspicious characters, anything?" Seishiro asked, pulled up into his thinking pose.

Peru seemed like she wanted to deny it once again. But a look crossed her and she cocked her mouth to the right. "There _was_ a day. It's probably wasn't big, but when he came in, he was wearing Prada pants and a Gucci shirt. And if you know Bido, you know that he would only mix brand name clothes and brand name accessories, but never brand name clothes alone."

"Maybe that's when this whole mess started." Yuri shouted.

"It's possible." Noriko muttered.

Peru made another face. "You know…I attended his funeral. And those of us here at the Embassy, we know what each Ambassador looks like. I didn't see his parents there."

Yukan Club looked at each other. Slowly, they each remember that when the guests bowed, their condolences were to them – the Yukan Club – not his parents.

The school bell rang and Peru stood up. "I have to go back to class. French is one thing because you were there, but if I skip any other classes, _es una problema por mi._"

She walked away and quickly turned back. "By the way – I'm sorry for your loss." The five locked down to the table and Peru walked away even more.

"So…what do we do now?" Karen looked at Seishiro.

The medical student sighed. He looked over at Miroku. "Do you know how to get to Bido's from here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Since 7th Grade, the Yukan Club had come to the Granmarie residence countless times. It rivaled the Kenbishi residence – in its own special way. The large castle was a stony blue and stepping inside, that cool color was portrayed everywhere. White tiles everywhere, baby blue furniture, a staff of kind young ladies – it was an extremely pleasant place.

At least, that's how it was in the past.

Now, that same stony blue was scorched everywhere. The doors –glass French doors – were shattered and still hadn't been cleaned. They cracked and shattered under their steps. There was barely a sound in the household. The furniture overturned. The staircase had marks all the way up. At the top, the banister was bent at a painful angle.

Walking from the hall, a red-clad woman was frozen. Karen and Noriko slowly backed behind their friends. The woman slowly removed her glasses. "Yukan Club?"

"Granmarie no Okusan, what are you doing here?" Yuri blurted out. The woman removed her gaudy hat as well. It was absolutely the maternal Granmarie, if her immense beauty was anything.

"Auntie…what happened here? Where are you going?" Karen stepped forward.

Granmarie no Okusan sighed and put down on her floor her suitcase. "Children…please take a seat." She walked to what remained of her living room. Using her strength she righted a chair. After dusting some of the scorch off, she sat.

Seishiro and Miroku worked together to lift the couch that the girls would sit on. Miroku took a seat on the arm and Seishiro leaned against the back. "What happened?" He repeated.

Granmarie no Okusan looked down at her hands. They were balled into fists to stop from shaking. "Two weeks ago – we were attacked."

"Eh?"

She nodded. "We don't really know why. It was in the middle of the night. They first tried to attack Bido – "

"Is that when he was killed?" Seishiro interrupted. Noriko glared at him and he sighed.

Granmarie no Okusan squeezed her cheeks quickly, taking a shaky breath. "No…no, he was fine. He screamed in the night and Rhuten…my darling husband…" She hiccupped in order not to cry. "He tried to fight them off. And then…when they were leaving…they set fire to my house…" She squeezed her cheeks again, but a few tears came down her cheeks. "And then…Bido…" She buried her face in her hands.

"Bido's dad is…" Miroku asked.

Granmarie no Okusan breathed and wiped her tears. "My darling returned to Sweden on Sunday. I thought I could wait here until he could clear everything. But…it's just too much to stay in Japan." She stood up and they mimicked her. "So I'm leaving for Sweden today."

"Auntie…" Karen whispered. The beautiful replaced her disguise – the glasses covering half her face. "I'm sorry you had to see this situation this way."

"Granmarie-san, could you let us look at Bido's room?" Noriko asked.

For a second, Granmarie no Okusan was shocked. A bittersweet smile crossed her mouth. "Are you investigating his death?" they nodded. She forced a laugh. "'Making the impossible possible is what the Yukan Club does', right?"

"That's right, Ma'am." Seishiro responded.

Halfheartedly, she pointed up the stairs. "I'm sure you know the way. I'm sorry, but I really must leave." She tipped her head forward and hurried out the door. They bowed after her.

They looked up at the stairs. The foreboding marble, riddled with – these were bullet marks – that led up to the room of their best friend.

Miroku sighed and took the daring step forward. Yuri hurried after him and Seishiro, then Noriko and Karen. Just wanting to get this over they marched up the steps, but not too fast that they'd come upon something they weren't ready for. The hallway was long and dark – scary, was all Yuri could think of. Miroku could only think how quick he wanted to run out of the house and never go back. He'd go far enough to say he wanted to forget his best friend.

Bido's room emanated warmth, but not the same kind the blond did. A few speckled scorch marks contrasted greatly against the warm hue. Two large boards – obviously the broken overhang from the canopy of Bido's bed – leaned against the balcony window, the curtains billowing in the summer breeze.

It wasn't truly as bad off as the downstairs was. The canopy was probably the worst thing. And yet, something else stood out to Noriko.

She strode to the dresser and Yukan watched her at the entrance. Turning around, she held a framed photo of Kinu-san in her hand and they all felt a chill.

"It couldn't be…Kinu-san again?" Yuri's voice shook with fear.

"I do not think so. There's an incense stand here. I think Bido was praying to her." Noriko turned around and replaced the photo. Yukan gathered around her.

"You mean…like Bido _knew_ this was going to happen?" Karen whispered. They all shared a look.

"If he knew it was going to happen, he must've gone to the doll museum." Seishiro theorized. The others nodded and in a mass, moved out the room. Seishiro looked over it once more and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yukan Club-sama, how are you this afternoon?" The greeting seemed hollow from Hana-chan, the door lady of the museum.

"Hana-chan, did Bido-san come here anytime recently?" Seishiro asked.

Her face, of course, fell and she bit her lip quickly. "He came in a bit ago and donated the head of a doll to the collection. He said it used to belong to Kinu-san."

"The…head, did you say?" They hurried in and up the stairs.

The dolls were in their pristine condition, as Bido ordered them kept. Just at the top of the display, Sein-hime smiled down at them.

"Hana-chan, did Bido say anything strange? Do anything strange?" Miroku asked, mulling over a lollipop.

"No, Miroku-san. He just came in and placed the doll on display. Then he walked out towards the Retirement Home."

"Thank you, Hana-chan." Seishiro motioned to step out. Hana bowed her head as they walked out.

The old folks' home was quiet and peaceful. A group of old men played a game of gin. Not too far away from them, a quartet of old women gossiped animatedly. It seemed surreal the happiness they all felt.

A young woman – a surprising stand out with her 54-years – approached them. "Can I help you?"

"We're friends of the owner. Has Granmarie-san been here recently?"

She made a face. "He hasn't been here for some time, no. Last he was here, he spoke to out directors. Would you like to speak with them as well?"

Seishiro turned and before he could stop himself, his voice slipped into giving orders. "Miroku, Karen, Yuri, you go around. See if anyone here would hold a grudge against Bido. Noriko, you should come with me. Miss, could you show us to the Directors' Office?" The caretaker nodded and walked out her little booth. The two of them followed.

Karen held back a slight shiver as she approached the gin table. "Excuse me…" Each head turned to her and she sub-consciously pushed a strand behind her ear. "Do you think I could join in?"

A bustle of noise rustled up and they room for the pretty young miss. The one who seemed the eldest dealt out her cards. She took them and she looked over the top at the others. Each of the men around her seemed too nice and, well, too…_old_ to be Bido's killer.

A knee brushed against hers and she gave a jump. "Missy…it's your turn." The man on her right said with a smile. She blushed and placed down a five.

"What you doing here, Missy?" The man on her left asked, putting down an Ace.

"I'm a friend of Granmarie-san."

"Oh, you mean Bido? Ah, he's such a good boy." The dealer said. "You know, he had my grandkids come visit me for the first time in three years. And they weren't sad or annoyed or bored – they were smiling." He smiled at the fond memory, putting down his card.

"Yes, he's nice. He brings in fresh fruit and flowers for the vases. He really is a good kid." The man beside him put down and smiled.

"You really think he's so nice?" Karen whispered. She could feel old tears at all this fine talk of her friend.

"Well of course. That boy can't hurt a fly."

"It helps that he's afraid of them, too." They shared a group laugh and Karen let herself laugh too.

Yuri knew it wasn't proper, but she hadn't gorged herself since The Day. Sitting beside an ex-sumo wrestler, food seemed inviting again.

"Oh…we're almost out of food." She pouted.

"Don't worry. Granmarie is very responsible about this." The man sucked down an orange slice. "I mean…he's like a psychic for old people." Yuri looked up at him in awe. The man smiled and gulped down strawberry milk. "Ah, he's such a swell boy."

Miroku squirmed in his seat. Grandmas, he forgot, were _very_ touchy. He had crossed his legs over and over and twisted them into a pretzel. And still, the obaa-chans were still feeling him up.

"Ne, Ikemen, I have a lovely granddaughter. You should stop by her campus. You two would be such good friends." One grandmother with her hand modestly on his shoulder said.

Another grandmother – with her hand not so modestly on his thigh – sneered at her from across the table. "No, no, you should come see my grand-daughter. Leave some fish for Bido-chan."

"Bido?" Miroku's mind jumped away from his molestation and zoomed in on her. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't you know?" Another said. "Bido-chan used to come in here every month and he'd talk to us. Oh, it made me feel like a little girl again.' She giggled. 

"You know, I get letters from my daughter sometimes. Somewhere, she would always talk about a young blond boy helping her around the house. Why, he even taught my grandchild a few French words." She giggled.

Bido and kids – Miroku never thought he'd see the day. He smiled at the image, playing in his head. Just where was Bido's bracket?

They met up after an hour collectively. Miroku clung onto Seishiro, happy to see another man. To his surprise, Seishiro didn't shake him off. Noriko as well, they walked with a dazed off glance. In Seishiro's hand was a binding of papers. "Seishiro?"

"Ne…is something wrong?" Karen whispered.

"Did…did those Directors do something to you, Noriko?" Yuri puffed out her chest. Noriko dumbly shook her head.

"Bido…he…he left the museum and the home to us." Seishiro whispered.

"Eh?" The old people looked at them for the loud noise they had made.

"U…us?" Yuri pointed to herself.

"He really did know this was going to happen." Karen wrung hr hands. Everything collapsed and she fell into a chair.

Seishiro jumped out of his shock and his mask of profession was placed on once more. "Any suspects?"

Karen shook her head. "The old men thought too nice of him. They couldn't have hated him." Yuri nodded with him.

"The Obaa-chans tried to set him up as son-in-laws." Miroku reported, squirming for a second.

They stood in silent. Miroku, as per usual, spoke what they were all thinking. "Maybe…he…"

"No!" Karen snapped. They once again gathered stared. She lowered her voice. "Bido would never do such a thing! He wouldn't!" She looked down at her lap. She bit her lip, trying not to cry.

"Let's return home." Seishiro ushered them out.

"Excuse me!" The greeter behind the counter caught them down the home's walkway. "Last time he was here, Granmarie-san left towards the nearby Churchyard, if it's any help at all." She bowed them farewell and returned back inside. The Yukan Club looked at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Together they stood before the headstone. It was Kinu-san's. But the silence wasn't from respect. Before her grave was the doll that the principal had given Bido.

"He must've left it as a memento for Kinu-san. He wouldn't be able to be here anymore anyway." Noriko murmured.

"How long ago do you think he did this?" Yuri looked up at her friends.

"Well, the groundskeeper said he was cleaning the grave and saw the doll about a week ago. And Hana-chan said Bido came at least two weeks ago. It had to be pretty recent." Seishiro theorized.

"Maybe he was saying his last goodbyes." Miroku said absent-mindingly.

"Stop saying that, Miroku!" Karen snapped, glaring at him. "Bido would never do that and you know it! So stop saying it!" She huffed and walked along the grass away from the others. Seishiro sighed. "Maybe we should go now. We've done enough for one day." They nodded. Miroku volunteered to see Noriko home and since they lived close, Seishiro and Yuri walked together.

"Seishiro…do you think Bido could have ever really done…that?"

Seishiro answered not. He looked on, keeping pace with the gorger beside him. "Seishiro?" The name didn't seem to faze him. His eyes were glazed over as they had been in the home. Yuri stopped and grabbed his arm. "Seishiro!"

He looked down on her and Yuri felt her heart break. Seishiro was a man who always had his emotions in check. Someone who many people found to be like stone. But Yukan Club could always read him – his eyes, his posture, just the way he spoke. But now – he was just empty. Dead like a rag doll. As if Seishiro wasn't there.

"Seishiro…what's wrong?"

A part of Seishiro wanted to snap at her – state the obvious and call her stupid. Logic trumped the emotion and he brushed off her hold. "I'm just exhausted. You should head on home – your parents will start to worry."

"Seishiro…"

In his grimace, Yuri saw the start of a smile. His hand lay on top of her head and played briefly with her hair. "I'm fine. If it makes you feel any better, I'll call you tonight." The smile fell and Seishiro removed himself. "I'll see you tomorrow." He continued down the street to his house.

Yuri watched his backside for just a little bit more. Seishiro was hiding something – something connected to Bido's death. Something that, like her, didn't allow him to accept it.

She looked down on the ground, making a big circle with her leg as she turned around. One foot in front of the other, this was how she had been getting through the days and this was how she came back to town.

Had the Directors said something else to him? Had they badmouthed Bido? The old folks didn't seem to know of Bido's death – had the Director kept it from them out of spite?

Or had something happened before all…all this?

Had Bido talked to Seishiro before he…he…

Yuri stopped in mid-stride. "No. Bido didn't do anything like that." She scratched at her hair, forcing a smile. "I guess Miruko's starting to get to me."

"Soumen! Soumen! Come get Soumen!" A vender yelled outside his restaurant.

"I need something to calm my nerves." Yuri smiled and walked up to the man. "Two bowls, please." The man gave a 100-watt smile and began to pile on the noodles.

Yuri sighed. She looked down and wrung her hands together. "Bido couldn't have committed suicide. He couldn't have."

A hand fell on her shoulder. She tensed. Goosebumps crawled over her skin. Slowly, she turned her head. "You're still thinking about me?" Then the voice started screaming.

Yuri turned around completely and grabbed the hand on her shoulder. She spun and did a judo flip of the stranger over her shoulder. He fell into some trash cans that the vender had out.

The stranger got his bearings, holding his arm to his chest as he tried to stand. "Mou, Yuri-chan, that hurt!"

"Bido?"


	6. Chapter 6

Yuri stood frozen for a moment. Bido was alive. Bido was alive. Bido was alive. Bido Granmarie was _alive_. And Yuri had just thrown him over her shoulder into a bunch of trash.

She broke out of her trance and helped her friend out of the slip. "Is…it really you?"

"Would I call you Yuri-chan if I wasn't?" He picked off a piece of wrapper off his sleeve.

Yuri attached him in a hug. Bido smiled and hugged back. He could feel her shaking and slowly, his black T-shirt felt wet.

"We…we all thought you were dead. We…we've been going everywhere, trying to prove who killed –" Yuri opened her eyes and pulled away. "Wait…there was a body. We…we saw it. It…it was on the clubroom table."

"That was a model. I've kept it since I was little. I had him mimic my every likeness. I stayed up making it looked like I was attacked." He shivered and squirmed. "Ugh. That's more anatomy than I never want to see again."

"So…so, where have you been all the time?"

"Out here on the street. God, there is nothing beautiful about living the life of a homeless. I'd rather be shot than playing dead now." He smiled brightly. "But it's ok, 'cause now I found you!" Yuri laughed and let herself be enveloped in another hug.

They parted and Yuri looked Bido up and down. If she didn't know his voice, it'd be hard to see the resemblance. His glorious long blond hair had been lopped off, cut thin and short, spiked in its own way. His blue eyes were covered by brown contacts that made his eyes seem endlessly doused in black. A black and white tee, black jeans, and black shoes – this was Bido's outfit that day. It was a side of the lady-killer Yuri had never and never wanted to see.

"Bido…what happened?"

Bido turned somber and for the first time, he avoided her eyes. "Buy me food and I'll tell you. "

"Eh? Purists?" She asked through her mouthful of noodles.

Bido nodded. "Nn. It's a group of Japanese who don't like those of mixed background. So they try to eliminate them."

"Those were the people that ransacked your house?" Bido looked at her. "We went there after we talked to your classmates."

"You guys went to my school?"

"Well, you didn't exactly leave us any clues."

"That's because you guys are supposed to think I _am_ dead. Geez, I knew you'd be devastated, but not like this." Bido took another gulp. "I guess I shouldn't have made the bruises less gruesome."

"How did you know it would work?"

Bido smirked. He was proud of his brilliance. "I knew Seishiro would be too shocked to do the autopsy." He smiled a little more and took to his soumen.

"He's been acting a little weird." Yuri said simply. "Speaking of which, why did you leave everything to us? Why not the Directors or Caretaker-san or Hana-chan?"

"Because you guys are enough like me that you'll take care of it the same way." He laughed. "Geez, Yuri, how can you be so dense?" Yuri pouted and lightly pushed him.

"So!" Yuri put down her bowl. "What do these jerks look like?"

"Huh?"

"Who are they? Y'know, so we can beat them –"

"No!" Bido dropped his soumen and grabbed Yuri's shoulders. "You can't help. You just – can't!"

"Bido…"

The blond – the brunette – let her go and began to pace. "You don't know what they can do. They'll hurt you. They already did enough to me and Papa."

"Papa?" Yuri parroted. "Your Dad? I thought he was back in Sweden."

"He went there after the attack. He thought they would stop after he was gone. But then, Mama started to get threats at work and the Embassy…things started going wrong there."

"Bido…you can't live like this."

"Sure I can." Bido wouldn't look at her and picked his nails. Dirt has nestled under them and without the daily manicure, they seemed in a terrible state. "It's okay, Yuri, really. I've gotten used to it. And now, when I get into real trouble, I can call you." He turned to her and held out his pinky. "Yuri, you have to promise me, you have to keep this a secret."

Yuri looked at the hand and Bido's face. If she wrapped her pinky around his and touched the pad of his thumb with hers, shee may well have to act as if Bido was dead for the rest of her life. But Bido's face – his newly sculpted fae that went along with his newly sculpted life so well – with each look, it flickered to Bido's true appearance frozen there on the clubroom table. That may become true just yet.

Yuri summoned all her breath and promised with her pinky. "I promise."

Bido smirked and hugged her again. "Thank you, Yuri. I promise, I'll make this as painless as possible. One day, you'll forget about me completely." They parted, but Yuri still looked lost in her regret. "Now go buy me another bowl. It's been so long since I had a good meal and you made me drop my bowl."

Yuri nodded and in her trance she walked back to the vender. Less enthusiastic she ordered for three bowls. As they were made she looked at Bido. _I'm sorry everyone. But I want to keep Bido safe._


	7. Chapter 7

The trudge to the clubroom was just a bit slower for Yuri after school the next day. No surprise, she couldn't exactly pay attention in class – but that went without saying.

Opening the doors, everybody already sat in the lounge, thinking over all the pieces they'd seen yesterday. Without thinking, Yuri's body took over and she sat in her seat at the table.

Yukan Club looked at her as they had Bido – shock and a speechlessness that rivaled the dumb. Yuri didn't notice them. Her eyes were trained on the center of the surface where Bido's body – Bido's _model's_ body – had lay.

"Yuri..." Karen had stood and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. The tomboy looked up, finally shaken out of her trance. "Are you okay?"

"Bido's Alive!"

Was what Yuri wanted to say. She opened her mouth and the cartoon of her scrambling to get the words out of her mouth flashed past her mind. She made a promise. This was Bido's secret.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little...overwhelmed, I guess." Yuri said, standing and walking into the lounge. Yukan watched her with wary looks but spoke not. "So, do we have a plan?"

"Miroku's going to ask around in his connection for anyone who has a grudge against the Granmaries. The rest of us are going to personally investigate. Exes, restaurant managers, house staff – see if they have anything against them or know anybody who would."

_They could really hurt you_. If there was too much talk of Bido, the likeliness of him being found..."No!" Yuri said suddenly. The four looked at her. A million things ran through her mind. "Uh...I mean...we don't know who we're up against. They may have people everywhere. If we talk about him too much, they might cause trouble for Granmarie no Goshujin and Okusan."

"So what do you supposed we do?" Seishiro asked from his seat, eyebrows raised.

Yuri fiddled with her nails between her teeth. "Uh...well...we can still go with Miroku's plan. And talk in private with people we already can trust."

"Maybe we can ask Peru-san again. Maybe Bido had a fight with someone." Karen eagerly added.

_Peru..._was she another possible target? Yuri pulled a face. She made a mental note to ask the Latina.

"Yuri...what are you making that face for?" Miroku muttered over his lollipop.

"Huh? Oh...no reason. Sorry." She sat straighter in her seat. In keeping a secret, she never realized how in control she'd have to be. Miroku raised an eyebrow and mae his own mental note.

"So...how will we do this? Miroku, you stay here with your contacts. Karen and Noriko, you know the places Bido frequented most – dates and what not. Yuri and I will try the campus again." The members nodded and split into their orders.

In Seishiro's car, the air was thick enough to be edible. Yuri constantly stole glances to Seishiro. The tensai stared at the passing scenary, the same empty look in his eyes since yesterday. She pursed her lips – just what was it that made it harder for Seishiro?

It couldn't be...Seishiro knew?

"Seishiro...what will we do after we find the killer?"

Seishiro blinked and Yuri saw the first emotion in a while in his eyes – sadness. Unbearable sadness, more than one person should bear. "Hopefully...we can all move on."

It didn't _sound_ like he knew. Yuri turned out the window. "I just wish we didn't have to."

Seishiro looked down at his lap. "Yeah. Me too." Yuri looked at him. His fingers massaged his wrists. No, Seishiro definitley didn't know. So what was it that was bothering him?

They stepped out and immediately started running. The on-campus restaurant had smoke billowing from the hole in its bamboo roof. Students rushed back and forth, trying to salvage the less damaged items.

Her pale tan skin made Peru an easy point out. "What happened here?" Seishiro asked.

Peru lifted a table and leaned against it. "Yukan Club again, right?" She sighed. "We were attacked. These black cloaked.._.culos_ came and started to assault some of the students. Speaking of which, you're a doctor, correct?" She pointed to Seishiro, who nodded. She pointed towards the igger building. "Some of the students are injured in there, We called a doctor, but he hasn't arrived yet. Can you substitute?" Once again, the smart boy nodded. He left Yuri with a grip on her arm and hurried inside.

"Come here; you can help me." Peru lead the way inside. "So, are you here to accuse me again? Even after all this?"

"No." Yuri grabbed a bar stool and stood it up. Beside her, Peru did the same. "We were hoping you could help us find at who might have wanted to hurt Bido."

Peru laughed sarcastically. "Let me guess – ex-girlfriend?"

Yuri blushed. "No...just a friend." She grabbed one edge of a table and Peru grabbed the others. They counted to three together and stood it on their legs. "Do...do you know what these people could've wanted? Why they would attack? Do you know what they looked like?"

Peru walked away into the smoke. Yuri followed, hesitating to cover her mouth. "You, Yukan Club, ask _mucho_ questions." Yuri looked at the ground. "I don't know the details. I came to help. And I don't advise you to ask those injured either. Not now. We have a security center not far away. I'll to to get you the tape." She pushed in a chair and kicked another. They watched it fall to ash. "Did you talk to his parents?"

Yuri nodded. Looking around, she quickly located the broom and dustpan. Thrusting the pan to the other girl she swept. "His father left for Sweden a while ago and his mother was leaving the other day."

"And you're absolutely sure they are not suspects?" Yuri froze and glared down at Peru. She looked ashamed and Yuri was glad she had the decency to do so. "Sorry. Too many stories, I guess."

"Yuri!" The gorger looked at the entrance. Seishiro was calling. Peru dumped the waste in a bin outside and Yuri stood beside her friend.

If Seishiro seemed tired before, he was completely drained now. The callouses on his shaking hands had popped, making them stand out even more. Yuri held them in her own and Seishiro let her. "Seishiro..."

"Every single injury...I thought about Bido. I couldn't stop. I just started thinking about finding him in the clubroom."

"Come on. I'll take you home and call everyone." Yuri looked over at Peru and the Latina nodded at her. She turned them around and walked down the walkway to his car.

"Yuri...I wish Bido was still alive." Seishiro said in the smallest voice, the most vulnerable, Yuri had ever heard from him.

Yuri stared out of the window. "Yeah. Me too."


	8. Chapter 8

Seishiro's bed was comfy and fluffy and a water-bed and a bunch of things that made Miroku want to sit on it. Seishiro was tired of pushing him off and the cyclist was now laying on his feet. "So the people at the Embassy were attacked?" He said over his lolli.

"They were." Noriko answered and drank her tea.

"Peru said she would try and get the tape to us as soon as possible." Yuri said from her seat beside Seishiro's bed. "Do you feel any better?"

"Coming home made things a bit easier. Thank you, Yuri." Seishiro still didn't look at ease amongst his fluffy pillows and cotton comforter. "What did the restaurant owners say?"

Karen shook her head. "They said everybody liked Bido. He never had any disputes with the staff and there weren't any scenes with the customers except when he went on group dates."

"The cafes said they named a drink after Bido in honor of him. They don't seem to have a grudge against them." Noriko added.

"We went to the flower shop he usually got bouquets from. They donated the roses and lilies. I don't think they could have done it either."

"Also, the people at the airport said that they had never conflicts with working with the Granmaries." Noriko and Karen sighed as they finished the report. There was no progress.

"Miroku? What about you?" Seishiro kicked the brunette's head.

He popped out the candy from his mouth. "The underground's been quiet. There's been no talk about Bido – before or after." He pout it back in his mouth. "We're running out of suspects."

A knock came at the door and the 5 looked at the intruder to their investigation. A business-clad mother walked in. "I'm sorry everyone, but I believe Seishiro should get some sleep." She walked to the side of the bed beside Yuri. "How do you feel, son?"

"I'm fine Mother. Thank you for your concern." He looked at his friends. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." The four nodded and made their way to the door.

Yuri squirmed in her seat behind Miroku on his bike. Her pone rang in her shorts' pocket. "Hello?"

"Yuri..." Her skin rang cold. She looked at Mirror's helmet. "I know I said I wouldn't bother you. Can you just do this _one little_ favor. Please~"

Yuri pursed her lips. "What do you need?" She sighed. "Okay. I'll be there soon." She snapped the phone shut and poked Miroku in the shoulder. "Pull over."

The brunette swerved his bike and stopped on the side of the road. Yuri swung her leg over. "Thanks for the ride." She walked away.

"Where are you going?" Miroku leaned against the handlebars of his bike.

Yuri froze. She bit her lip before slowly turning around. "Uh...Mama wants me to pick something from the store." She spun back around and took a few steps.

"Your mother – who likes to act like a maid and could probably get it herself."

"She...she has a lot of chores to do."

"Yuri, you're acting weird."

"Miroku, stop asking me all these questions!"

"Missy!" The argument took a pause as Yuri and Miroku turned to the soumen vender. "Ah, did something happen with your boyfriend?" He leaned closer with his pervy smile. "You aren't two-timing, are ya?"

Yuri flushed and looked to the ground. "I...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do!" The vender said. "Just the other day, you sat a little ways off with a boy. You were huggin' and talkin' and I gave you five bowls of my best soumen to share with him."

Miroku raised an eyebrow to Yuri, who continued to look at the ground. "I think you're mistaken, sir, I went home yesterday."

"Right." The vender chuckled. "Well then; let me give you a bowl. On the house." He held out a serving to Miroku. "You too, boy-o."

Miroku took it with a smile and when he turned to Yuri, she was already sprinting in the opposite direction of her house.


	9. Chapter 9

"Here." Yuri thrust the mirror to Bido.

"Oh! Belle, we are together again!" The narcissist danced around, holding the reflective glass tight against his heart.

"I thought you were supposed to be hiding. Being a narcissist, you might as well have a giant sign saying 'I'm still alive.'" Yuri took a seat on the bench.

Bido stuck out his tongue and sat beside her. "Excuse me for wanting to be beautiful." He stared t himself and played with his hairline. He pouted, "The dye completely ruined my scalp."

Yuri rolled her eyes and poke Bido in the temple. "I almost got caught because of you, so you better be grateful."

Bido smiled at her. He wrapped an arm about her shoulders and pressed his forehead to hers. "Thanks, Yuri."

Yuri looked into his eyes. For the fraction of a moment, Bido no longer was in hiding. His hair was golden blond and his eyes were the bluest of the blue sky and sea. She forced a smile. "I miss you, Bido."

Bido smiled back. "I miss you, too."

* * *

><p><p>

At dark was when Tokyo got the coldest. Thankfully, this had all happened during the summer, so it was still bearable for Bido.

In between a CEO building and the fence of a local park, Bido lay himself down for the potential of sleep.

He looked down at the mirror. His fingers traced over the edge and he looked back at himself. How had he come down into this life?

His blue eyes stared back at him. He sighed, pulling back to drag his hand through the short spikes. "Maybe one day, Bido."

The mirror fell out of his hand with a ting. It fell away down the strip where it cracked and shattered. Bido looked to the right and felt his blood run cold. A group of five men, donned completely in black, stood determined. He rolled back and scuttled away and away.

"You tried hiding from us, _hanyou_. And you almost got away with it." The leader grinned at him. A henchman stepped closer and grabbed Bido by the collar. He hauled him to his feet and then some; his legs dangled like a doll's. "But then you got greedy with that little girl."

"Please, sir, please. Don't kill me." He begged. He grabbed onto the henchman's arms and tried to budge them. Not surprisingly, they wouldn't move.

"But if we do that, we'll have to apologize to your friends at the Embassy." The leader said. He walked forward, feigning interest in his cuff-links than the scared boy in his grasp. "You see...we're all about fairness, really." He was nose to nose with Bido now and the smirk he gave him, Bido was whimpering. "Don't worry. You'll change your mind soon enough."

He nodded at the henchman and Bido went flying down the alley. The first to contact was his left shoulder and Bido heard a sickening, deafened crack. Pain blinded him and he tried to stand to run.

Another man put his foot down on the hurt shoulder and pushed him down. Bido screamed, the first tears streaming. There was another crack when a foot connected with his ribs. He moaned and rolled to his side.

The leader crouched down to his face. "Maybe I should put your head outside the Embassy airport."

"Please..." he sobbed.

The sarcastic grin dropped like a dime and the man was standing. His leg reeled back and Bido's head did as well from the kick.

A henchman grabbed a fistful of hair and he was hauled and dropped along the alley. His head throbbed in fire. Through the pain, he slowly realized he wasn't blind by only salt-water, but blood as well. The fist in his hair clenched tighter and the pain intensified.

By his shoulder, he was pulled up and punched back down. He shriveled and curled into a ball. Bido's body bounced back and forth between the feet.

"Oi!" The bodies and kicking stopped and turned around. "Flying kick!" A heeled shoe came closer and closer to Leader and hit between his eyes. He fell to the ground, groaning and trying to get his vision back.

The intruder sent punches and kicks around the Purists. It was a few moments until the were all groaning on the ground.

The leader scrambled to his feet and grabbed Bido by the hair he had left. A shard of the mirror – small but sharp – sliced through the boy's side. "Let's run!" His henchman obeyed.

"Bido? Bido...get a hold of yourself!" Yuri screamed, shifting the victim's weight to her own.

"Yuri...what are you doing here?" Bido's head rolled. Though he was already nothing but pain, he bit his lip to keep conscious. "I thought you went home."

"I missed you. I wanted to bring you home with me." She stumbed to walk away from the scene. "I'm glad I did."

The shock of blood loss made Bido loopy and he smile. "Heehee...who knew dead people had friends like this." Yuri pursed her lips and sighed. She continued to stumble down the street and pulled out her phone. "Let's get you home, Bido."


	10. Chapter 10

Seishiro turned in his bed, a groggy head slowly grasping where he was. From his beside table, he turned on the lamp. A soft, slow hum still disturbed the night. He opened the drawer and took out his handphone.

Noriko groaned and felt about her futon for her purse. She whined – and the ringtone of Bach's 7th in C minor was shrieking in her sleep-filled ears. She had half a min to just open her phone and close it again; to just dismiss the caller completely. But the sender was highlighted in red, just as she had programmed it.

Karen had finally turned towards he bed when her phone sent a light jingling. With a light toss of hair over her shoulder, she grabbed it off her make-up table. She pulled a small face.

Miroku didn't feel all too tired. So as he usually did to cure his insomnia, he petted Otokoyama on his couch. He didn't hear it, but the canine did. Jumping off, he ran off into his master's bedroom. He returned with the cell in his mouth, just as he had been trained to. Miroku scratched his ear and flipped it open.

_Emergency. Come to the clubroom now._

St. Presidential was dark and locked, but those two things combined meant nothing to the Yukan Club. They would never admit it, but they'd broken into their school enough times to do so asleep.

They walked up the stairs, a scary sense of Deja Vu assembled in each. Seishiro had his hand on the golden handle. Everybody held their breaths. The handle was turned.

The heads turned and slowly, Yuri put down the cloth. The breaths all came out in one sound. "Bido."

They walked about the table in complete silence. The moonlight highlighted everything in an indigo-blue, giving an eerie feel to the moment.

Karen fell with her arms about him. "Oh Bido! You're alive and – bleeding! Oh my god!" She snapped away, eyes staring down the red on her outfit. In her surprise, she didn't notice as Bido's head began to swoon.

Seishiro jumped around and grabbed Bido before he fell face-first into the table and created a new injury. This ghost – Bido – whatever he was – was hot to the touch and the blood in his T-shirt seemed not ready to touch. "How long has he been like this?"

"Uh...a...half-hour, I guess?" Yuri estimated.

She pushed the first air kit to him. "I mean how long have you known he was alive." Seishiro snapped. He tipped Bido's head back and shook the shirt off. The wound looked much worse now. Karen pulled a face and Miroku hurried her to the direction of the school's bathroom.

"Bido...can you hear me?" Seishiro asked.

"Of course I can hear you. I can always hear you, Seishiro." He said, loopy.

Seishiro softly shook him. "Stay awake, Bido. I'm going to take out your contacts now, okay?" Bido made a sound of acknowledgment. "Yuri, I need you to hold his head still." Yuri followed through.

Though the clear lens sat on the tip of his fingertips, Bido's blue eyes did not appear – they were hidden beneath dilated pupils. "He might have a slight concussion. Did he pass out when you guys got here? Even a little?"

Yuri shook her head. "No; he kept talking to me and his eyes were always open"

Noriko unraveled a long string of gauze and handed it to Seishiro. "Do you think you can help him, Seishiro?"

"He's not as bad off as he seems. It's just a lot of blood." Seishiro explained. "The fat in his body took up most of the hits."

Tired, Bido still smacked Seishiro's head. "I weigh less than you. Don't call me fat."

Seishiro rolled his eyes. "It's this ft that may have just saved your life, Bido." He kneeled down till his knees his the floor. Taking the gauze, he began to wrap it about the narcissist's torso. "We'll have to stay the night here. He'll need his bandages changed every few hours." Noriko and Yuri nodded. Yuri moved about the table and went out into the hallway to get the blankets for the coming night.

In a moonlit high school clubroom, with a badly injured friend they were treating, the sudden playing of classical music scared each of them half to death. Noriko jumped and reached in her jacket. She pulled up a mail from Miroku. _I'm taking Karen home – she seems to sick to stay while Bido's being cleaned up. We'll come back at daybreak with the video._ Noriko put on half a smile on his face. "It seems it will be only the four of us." Seishiro looked a her and she showed him the message. He sighed, but continued in his work.

Yuri lugged the beddings, turning into a blanket monster from the hallway. She dumped them into the lounge and cracked her back. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to sleep right now." She grabbed a wool sheet and huddled into a chair. In seconds, she was asleep.

"Good night, Yuri-chan." Bido called. Seishiro and Noriko looked at her. Together, they knew this was the most peaceful sleep she'd gotten in a while.

Noriko placed a hand on Seishiro's shoulder as he tried off the bandage. "I can take care of Bido now. You should sleep – you're still recovering from this afternoon."

Seishiro tumbled under and over in his own mind and the two of them shared the equal stoned face. He sighed and nodded. Noriko switched with him and surprising both males, she cradled Bido's cheek in her palm. Bido smiled down at her. "Hi Noriko." Slowly, the two friends hugged and Seishiro saw the male-ophbe smile into Bido's neck.

When Seishiro woke again, he flipped open his cell phone. It read 1 o'clock on the dot. Noriko was asleep not too far from his feet. Bido was asleep on the couch, tucked up to his chin with the leftover blankets and pillows. The bandages were stuck to his face, not by the medical tape but by the blood. Seishiro sighed – he had to clean the wounds this time.

With cautious movements, he swung his legs off the ottoman. He placed his blanket over Noriko and for a moment, he shivered as he got acquainted with the cold. He put his feet n the ground and walked the short distance to the couch. He gently shook Bido awake. "Bido. Bido."

He moaned and his mismatched eyes opened up. "Seishiro...shouldn't we all be asleep?"

"I have to clean your wounds and change your bandages." Bido nodded and pushed off his many blankets.

Seishiro's mask of stone was put in place and he unwrapped Bido's torso wrapping. The white starch had a deep red blotch that made Seishiro's stomach clench. Opening the peroxide, he used gentle hands to smear and remove the blood.

"Seishiro...are you _mad_ at me for not telling you?" Bido whispered.

"Yes." Seishiro answered after a long pause. Bido hung his head, which effectively had him staring at Seishiro's head. "I didn't mean to hurt you guys. I meant to keep you guys safe."

"You couldn't tell us first? We're your friends; we didn't even know you were in trouble."

"But then you wouldn't be able to act as well as you did. Then the purists would keep looking for me and then, they'd start to attack you and the Embassy." Seishiro didn't like to admit he was wrong so he kept quiet. "I never thought you guys would miss me this much."

Seishiro stopped in his ministrations and looked up. "Of course I'd miss you." He leaned up and placed his lips on the hanyou's.

Bido kissed back. He let his arms wrap around the elder's neck and pulled Seishiro close. Seishiro slowly stood up and pulled Bido with him and snaked his arms around the brunette's slim waist.

He stepped forward and pushed his tongue through Bido's lips. Bido groaned and his knees buckled. He pulled away and fell against Seishiro's chest. He looked up and Seishiro smiled. He let his thumb swipe over Bido's cheek and Bido stared up at him with the bluest blue he'd ever seen. He held Bido in his a arms, cradling his cheek. "I could never forget about you, love."

Bido smiled. Seishiro leaned down and picked Bido into his arms. He lay him down on the couch n top of his own boy. Bido got himself comfortable and looked back up at Seishiro. "Thank you for missing me, Cherie." Seishiro chuckled and kissed Bido before they fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The birds were chirping and for once, the sunshine was warm and soothing on each of their skins. Seishiro groaned and wrapped an arm around Bido even tighter. Bido groaned back and hugged the Seishi-pillow with a smile.

"Ohayo!" Miroku had them all moan and groan as he caused them to wake up.

"Is there any blood?" Karen called from the hallway.

Seishiro looked down at Bido. Lifting the blanket, Bido was stuck to him by the bandage. "Just wait a bit."

Miroku smiled and popped out a lolli. "Have a nice night, Seishiro?" The tensai glared at him as he continued where he left off last night.

Miroku had a sweater for Bido that he gratefully accepted. Karen started with hesitant steps in the clubroom but after surveying the scene – and finding no blood – she happily hugged Bido.

They hooked up a monitor that they'd kept hidden in the room. The tape of the Embassy played in an eerie black and white.

"Are these the Purists, Bido?" Yuri asks. The picture froze. She pointed to the mob-looking people talking to the student.

Bido shriveled into himself. Seishiro grasped his knuckles as a look of fear crossed his face. "Yea...yea, that's them."

Miroku leaned close with his phone and snapped a few pictures. "I'll send those around – see if anybody knows his name."

"In the meantime, we have to find new hiding place for Bido." Seishiro looked at the brunette.

"Bido, how many people know you're alive." Karen asked.

"Only you five. I'm sure that' it, I was really careful not to let anyone know that I was planning to do this. My servants probably all think I was getting ready to hang myself that night." Karen pouted so she wouldn't kick him.

"So our houses are out of the questions. School's still in session here, so the clubroom is out. The Embassy is out 'cause of the attacks." Miroku leaned his elbows at the table in his own thinking pose.

"What of Bido's house? It's destroyed and nobody lives there – the attackers would that to be the last to look there, wouldn't they?" Noriko asked. She had disappeared at some point and she was not returning with a tray and a cart of delicious food. Bido smiled and thanked her before digging into the oatmeal.

Bido shook his head and swallowed. "No – as soon as they know I'm alive, they'll probably look there first." He looked down at the ground. "Maybe I should let them beat me up. Y'know, make them think I'm dead again."

Bido gasped as Seishiro pinched his arm. "The only way that'll work is if they put a bullet in your head. Another fake death isn't going to work." Seishiro mimicked Miroku. "Our first priority is hiding Bido somewhere we can easily find him but the Purists can not."

Miroku slapped his hands on the table. "I've got it! Prison!"

Bido, who had been gulping down orange juice, made a cone of spray out of it. "Eh?" The 5 shared the same question

"It's perfect. We can put him in solitary confinement and then, when the Purists came in, we can just switch them up. It's like we're reserving a cell for them." Miroku's eyes were wide in shock and surprises at his brilliance. He at least thought he was brilliant.

"Miroku, there are a bunch of people there who would _love_ a piece of Yukan. I'd be deadmeat."

"But you don't look like Bido!" Miroku said in a great smile. "I mean...you look totally normal! They wouldn't e able recognize you by the time we got you in."

Bido bit his lip and looked down. "But jail is not beautiful." A laugh bubbled through each of them and Bido pouted. The plan was set in tone, whether he thought it was ugly or not.


	12. Chapter 12

Oyaji raised an eyebrow. Yukan Club, led by his son, seemed more energetic than they had been in the past nine days. Which was weird, as in the middle of them was a hand-cuffed criminal. "Miroku...what are you doing?"

"Hello! Uncle!" Yuri said with a bright smile. Miroku broke away from the group – who went further into the station – to speak with his father.

"Oyaji...do you think you can keep him here? Just for a few days."

The old man raised an eyebrow. "Miroku...who are you hiding?"

"He's just a friend – he got into some trouble with some really dangerous people."

"Well...who is he?" Oyaji walked towards the suspect cell.

Miroku blocked him. "He's just a friend. Trust me." He laughed and it was awkward and forced. "So can you leave him there?" He gestured back to where the rest of Yukan was now emerging.

Oyaji's shoulder rose and fell. "This isn't some real criminal that you're helping escape, is it?"

The 5 looked horror-striken. "No!" Oyaji seemed to lose his footing at the high volume.

* * *

>"We already gave one of the officers a file, in case they asked any questions. Bye Uncle!" Yuri said with that 100-watt smile of hers. They waved at him as they walked past and Miroku clamped his father on the shoulder. "Thanks Oyaji."<p><p>

The police officer cafeteria was sparse for these two. Officer Wata was a young man of 26, with his hair just coming off of a blond dye. He had been on the force for 6 years, 7 in the next month.

The other, most considered him a rookie still, though he'd been on for 2 yrs. His hair matched his eyes perfectly – a dark dark brown that seemed nearly lack. The elder cops would harmlessly joke that his fake was set in a cold stone of 'Angry at the world.'

"Ah..." Wata sighed; he pushed the button of the coffee machine. Leaning gainst the counter, he waited by talking to Nakazawo – the rookie officer. "Today's been an overload."

Nakazawo raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was pretty quiet."

"We got a new inmate yesterday – Taguchi Junnosuke."

The raised eyebrow rose higher. He repeated the name. "Don't think I've heard of that name."

The coffee was done and Wata took his long gulp. S if the caffeine had loosened his tongue, he spoke again. "He's someone the Chief's son brought in."

"The Chief's son? Wasn't he in that high school group – Yukan Club?"

Wata shrugged. "I'm not the type who really asks question." He tossed a manila folder to the fellow officer. "Here's his file – I didn't really take a chance to look at it. I think it said something about a bunch of traffic violations."

Nakazawo took the black and white picture in hand. Bells and sirens went off in his head. The high cheekbones, the wide nostrils – he knew those injuries. He had inflicted them himself. This was Bido Granmarie – the _hanyou_ that escaped them twice.

"Nakazawo-san...do you know this man?" Wata asked.

A million lies ran through his head. "I...I'm just wondering where the Chief's son is hanging out."

Wata, who had picked up his coffee, put it down again. "Wait...are you saying you've seen him before?"

"I can't be sure, but I'm sure I have. One of my earlier cases, I saw a man like the fleeing the crime scene after holding a bunch of people hostage. And if memory serves...he killed one of them." He shrugged and gave the picture back. "I never knew Chief was so liberal in raising his son."

Wata had never thought that either. He'd met Miroku and he seemed like a responsible kid. He couldn't believe that he could find a criminal so bad.

"Are you alright, Wata-san?"

"I'll be back." Wata grabbed the folder and hurried out the cafeteria. Nakazawo smile a malicious grin – and followed behind him at a leisurely pace.


	13. Chapter 13

"Now, now – what is all this about?" Oyaji waved his hands and the noise in the station lobby quieted down.

"Why are you keeping Taguchi here? He needs to go to maximum security prison." One officer screamed out.

"I trust my son and the report he has filed out on Taguchi-san." Oyaji felt as though he was at a press conference.

"According to Officer Nakazawo, he's been attached to a hostage crime not too long ago." Wata yelled out from the back.

Oyaji felt a wave of fear. "No...Miroku could never find those kinds of people even if he tried. And shame on all of you for questioning my son. He has put more crooks in this jail than any of you."

"Chief," a rookie piped up – Nakazawo. "I'm not questioning your son – I'm questioning the criminal he brought in. Maybe he tricked your son into thinking he was only there for traffic violations when he's done much worse." Oyaji's face became apprehensive. "We're all human – what' to say he couldn't have been deceived."

Oyaji had wanted to speak up on Taguchi-san's behalf. But Nakazawo had a point. Miroku wasn't gullible – but he was easily swayed.

* * *

>Real bells and sirens went off. Another officer rushed in. "There's been a fire set off at the Embassy." The officers hurried out the station.<p><p>

Oyaji left with them, but he returned to his home. Miroku should be home soon – they could set this whole thing straight.

Otokoyama barked at his feet when he toed off his shoes. He scratched the collie's scruff. "Miroku! Are you home?"

"Otokoyama!" His son walked to the door. The dog returned to its master's heel. "Oyaji – you're home early."

The old man pursed his lips. "Miroku – let's go into the garage." Miroku made a pout, but obeyed his father.

"Miroku...are you sure Taguchi is your friend?"

Miroku played with a wrench – not looking at his father. "Yes, I'm sure. Junno's a good guy – he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

He couldn't lie to his son. "We're going to put Taguchi under investigation." The wrench fell to the floor. Miroku's eyes were wide with fear. "You can't do that!"

"Why not? If he's innocent of all charges, you shouldn't have any worries."

Miroku pulled a hand through his brunette hair. "Oyaji – you can't inves – wait, charges? What charges?"

"One of my officers says he saw Taguchi at a crime scene."

"That's not possible."

"Why not?"

"It just isn't."

"Why not?"

"It's not."

"Miroku, if you don't want me to question your friend, you have to tell me why."

"Because it's Bido!" Miroku snapped.

The air held a heavy tension. Oyaji sputtered and spat. "Miroku...Bido is -"

"No he's nt." Miroku leaned against the garage counter. "He faked his death to stop a group called Purists from attacking him, us, and the Embassy."

Oyaji breathed. He put his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Miroku nodded. The air was once again tense.

A phone rang – Miroku's. "Hello?" His eyes went wide. "Bido? Bido – what's – Hello? Hello! Bido!" He snapped the phone shut. "Did you leave anybody at the station?" The two hurried to Oyaji's police car.

"They were supposed to dispatch to a fire at the Embassy College." The car sped away from the house. Miroku called Yukan Club and a mile along, the one car gained a tail of four others.

They burst through the doors just as a gun went off. They froze. Bido...he couldn't...Karen pushed through down the hallway – she lead the group to the jail cell.

Nakazawo stood in a pose, with his gun held down at the quaking quarter-Swedish body, Bido was laid onto his side, holding onto his shoulder that allowed blood to slip through his fingers in mass amounts.

Seishiro snapped his bamboo stick at the gun and it fell away into another cell. Nakazawo was half a turn-around when Seishiro smacked him across his face. Miroku and Oyaji grabbed his shoulders and shoved the imposter-officer against the opposite all. Oyaji dug in his pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

Karen ripped off her coat and hugged Bido against her chest. Just as he had two nights ago, his eyes were half-lidded with a dizzing look. Seishiro pulled off his own jacke and wrapped it around Bido's shoulder. "Oh." He screeched. "Seishi – that hurt!"

"You're the one who got shot – deal with the consequences." Seishiro gave it another tug. He seemed satisfied that the arm had cut off it's blood supply. He nodded at Karen. She nodded back and stood. She went to his car and his driver sped away to his hospital.

They passed him in the lobby. Nakazawo bucked in the Shochikubai's hold. Yuri and Seishiro glared down at him. "Who are the rest of the Purists?" Seishiro said in his usual level tone. Nakazawo spat at him. Yuri punched him across the face. Seishiro smiled. "Would you like to tell us now?"


	14. Chapter 14

He had been on fire. He had lived homeless. He had been beaten to where he thought he would die. He's been shot. Needless to say, the drugs the hospital sent him were a god-send.

Bido's eyes were heavy in waking up – he had quite enjoyed the sleep he received. Seishiro's head was asleep on his arm, using it as a pillow. A smile crossed his expression – his boyfriend could be so cute. He pulled out his arm and placed it on the the Tensai's head. Seishiro mumbled and looked up. "Hello."

"Hello." Bido smiled back. He wriggled and a few vertabrae crackled. "Where's everybody?"

"Karen and Noriko are over at the Embassy. Yuri and Miroku are confronting the Purists with half of the the entire police force behind them." Bido nodded and fell back into his pillows. Seishiro held their hands together. "How are you feeling?"

"Can't really say. These are some pretty good drugs." Seishiro laughed. "So...is everything back to normal? Because I really want to be blond again."

* * *

>Seishiro rolled his eyes. It was a small token but he leaned in to kiss Bido's forehead. "We'll have you back and narcissistic in no time." Bido smiled. Seishiro gave him the OK to fall back to sleep.<p><p>

The day was bright and sunny. Bdio seemed in much better shape than Yuri first saw him. His hair – though still short – was back to its natural golden blond. His arm still had a bandage about it near the shoulder and it hurt in his ribs if he ran too fast or walked too long.

The Yukan Club stood in the cemetary Bido felt the smooth grass beneath his fingers. Miroku stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Ne, this is kind of creepy, isn't it?"

Bido looked back at his friends. "Not at all." He turned back forward. "I think we all want to know what our graves will look like one day. And I think you guys did a very nice job."


End file.
